


Erotyczne fantazje 78

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 78

Weiss głośno jęknęła, kiedy poczuła jak członek jej liderki wchodzi do jej mokrej cipki. Ruby trzymając swoją partnerkę, zaczęła ją szybko i głęboko posuwać. Dziedziczka krzyczała z przyjemności, nie mogąc już kontrolować swojego ciała.

Orgazm przyszedł nagle i sprawił, że Weiss wydała z siebie głośny jęk, czując też jak nasienie Ruby wypełnia wnętrze jej pochwy.


End file.
